Et là, tu le sens mon sadisme ?
by Lusaka
Summary: Severus Snape s'engage à démontrer que le sadisme n'est pas toujours où l'on croit. Bien sûr, Lucius Malfoy est son élève... SSLM OS


_Toujours dans la lignée des petits OS mettant en scène la relation hypothétique de Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy, voici cette petite suite. Suite, qui n'en est pas vraiment une finalement, puisqu'elle peut tout à fait être lue indépendamment. Je précise que comme d'habitude, j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir une correction soignée par ma bêta-lectrice, Griffouine. Donc merci à elle... Je lui dédis cet OS parce que vraiment, elle est chouette. Bisous et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Et là, tu le sens mon sadisme ?**

Lucius Malfoy referma la lourde porte en chêne derrière lui et reconstitua son masque de froideur que le vieux fou avait réussi à quelque peu briser. Il descendit l'escalier plongé dans ses pensées, et parcourut les couloirs du château de la même façon. L'heure étant avancée, tous les élèves devaient être dans la grande salle en train de manger. Il ne croisait donc personne.

C'est en arrivant dans le hall, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'école pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage que l'idée de profiter de sa venue pour rendre visite à l'un des professeur du château lui vint. Il fit donc demi-tour, sans se soucier des rumeurs provenant de la grande salle et descendit l'escalier menant au cachot sans un bruit, laissant sa cape noire voleter derrière lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds frappaient ses épaules, l'air frais s'infiltrant entre eux librement.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers une porte noire sur laquelle il frappa. Son maintient impeccable et son air noble n'allait selon lui, pas manquer d'impressionner le professeur qu'il venait voir. Il jeta un regard dégoutté sur le sol froid du couloir. Comment un homme du rang de Severus Snape pouvait-il accepter de vivre dans un endroit si…

La porte s'ouvrit et détourna son attention. Dans l'embrasure se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, les cheveux frôlant à peine ses épaules, et l'air le plus aimable du monde, bien qu'actuellement le visage semblait dénoter d'une certaine impatience.

- Malfoy, lâcha froidement l'homme des cachots. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec le fou qui dirige cette école et j'ai eu l'idée de passer te voir, répondit Lucius de façon aussi frigide que le brun.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée, murmura Snape en se détournant.

Voyant l'homme de ses pensées retourner dans ses appartements en laissant la porte ouverte, Lucius cru bon d'entrer. Il pénétra donc l'antre du professeur et referma la porte derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les robes légères de son amant disparaître derrière une autre porte vers laquelle il se dirigea calmement. Cette pièce s'avéra être la réserve toute personnelle du maître de potions.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda distraitement Lucius en observant deux fioles d'une couleur sang qui semblaient être mises à part.

En se penchant, il put lire l'étiquette et esquissa un rictus mauvais.

- Evidemment, répondit sèchement Snape du haut de son échelle.

Le blond se redressa vivement en rougissant et reporta son attention sur son amant. Celui-ci portait un petit carton contenant quelques potions qu'il plaçait sur les étagères.

- Et comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? susurra Malfoy.

- En abandonnant toute idée de jeu sexuel sado maso, siffla Severus en posant une potion un peu plus violemment que les autres.

Lucius fit la moue et joua avec une de ses longues mèches blondes.

- J'ai bien aimé moi, minauda-t-il en fixant le sol.

- Forcément, tu avais le beau rôle ! grogna l'autre homme. Mais moi j'en sens encore les effets.

- Mais tu as joui ! reprocha Lucius en fixant le dos du brun.

- J'ai joui avant que tu ne m'enfonces cette horrible chose dans…

- Ah tais-toi ! coupa le blond en soupirant. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai encore des frissons de plaisir. Que de sensations, ajouta-t-il le regard humide et nostalgique.

- Tu ne te repentis même pas ! cria Snape.

L'homme quitta aussitôt son air mélancolique et reprit une attitude plus grave.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il en frôlant un des deux flacons rouge d'un doigt. Tu refuses toute approche depuis, alors évidemment que je me repends.

- Prouve-moi que tu es réellement désolé et peut-être songerais-je à l'idée de te toucher de nouveau, siffla le professeur.

- Je regrette, murmura Lucius avec douceur tandis que Snape redescendait de son échelle. Je regrette vraiment tu sais.

Severus le regarda en posant son carton vide dans un coin de la pièce et sentit une chaleur bien connue l'envahir.

- Tu regrettes vraiment ? lança-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris.

- Oui. Je regrette et j'aimerais que tu me touches à nouveau.

- Tu veux que je te touche ? susurra Snape en s'approchant doucement.

- Ouiii, miaula le blond qui sentait la partie se gagner.

Severus s'approcha encore et posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant pour le pousser contre le mur. A côté d'eux, une étagère émit quelques cliquetis sous l'onde de choc. Le brun remonta ses mains au cou pâle qu'il entreprit de masser sensuellement.

- Tu veux que je te touche comme ça ? murmura-t-il en se penchant.

- Mmh, gémit Lucius pour seule réponse.

Snape passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux et lécha le bord de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il suça consciencieusement.

- Et tu te laisseras faire jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il d'un voix grave.

- Oui, souffla l'autre homme.

- Je te prendrais par la force, et tu jouiras n'est-ce pas ?

- Aah… Oui.

- Et ben ça me dégouttes, lâcha Severus en s'écartant brusquement.

- Hein ? glapit Malfoy en rouvrant les yeux.

Il vit son amant récupérer son carton et sortir de la pièce comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le blond sortit aussitôt à sa suite, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? cria-t-il d'indignation. C'est du pur sadisme !

- Et bien justement, répondit calmement Severus en s'asseyant à son bureau. Tu devrais aimer ça, toi.

- Mais… Non ! Ce genre de sadisme là me déplaît profondément !

Snape, qui avait commencé à lire la copie d'un pauvre gryffondor releva la tête d'un air moqueur.

- Profondément ? répéta-t-il avec un rictus malsain.

Lucius eut la décence de rougir avant de grommeler toutes sortes d'insultes envers son compagnon qui replongeait déjà dans ses devoirs. Il décida d'ôter sa cape avec dignité et la déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa. Avec contenance, il croisa les jambes, et les décroisa aussitôt avec une grimace.

- Comment peux-tu trouver le fait de me prendre brutalement dégouttant ? se lamenta-t-il en cherchant une position confortable pour son petit problème.

- Parce que la brutalité ne correspond pas aux sentiments que je te porte, répondit évasivement le professeur en plein travail.

Lucius cessa aussitôt de gesticuler et fixa le brun, légèrement surpris. Un tendre sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Mais il se retint car déranger Snape dans ses corrections, ce serait comme caresser un basilic. Il s'enfonça donc un peu plus dans le fauteuil trouvant enfin une position à son avantage, faisant tourner et retourner la phrase de son amant dans sa tête. Soudain, un sourire illumina son visage. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le bureau.

- Tu me portes donc des sentiments ? lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Lucius… grogna Severus en rayant d'un coup tout un parchemin avant d'apposer froidement une note plus que mauvaise à l'élève de première année.

- Dis juste oui ou non, insista l'autre homme.

- Oui, répondit le professeur en attrapant une autre copie. Bien que la raison de cela m'échappe encore, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Donc lors de nos actes sexuels, tu ne veux que mon plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Malfoy d'une voix plus calme.

Le brun releva la tête et le fixa, soupçonneux.

- Oui… répondit-il, s'attendant à tout.

- Et bien alors ! Si je te dis que j'aime le sadique qu'il y a en toi et que je veux que tu me prennes violemment, où est le problème ?

Le maître de potions soupira et posa sa plume. Il se leva en joignant ses mains devant lui et se plaça face au blond.

- Le problème Lucius, c'est que tu n'as pas compris où se trouvait le vrai sadisme, expliqua-t-il lentement.

- Ah, souffla Malfoy en sentant le regard noirci de désir l'écraser de plaisir. Et… tu ne voudrais pas me montrer alors ?

Snape soupira, comme si l'acceptation d'une telle demande lui pesait. Mais au fond de lui, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait, depuis le moment où il avait ouvert la porte de ses appartements pour y trouver le blond de ses rêves.

Mais il avait décidé malgré tout de ne pas lui pardonner sa dernière erreur si facilement. Cela faisait donc presque un mois que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls et dans de bonnes dispositions. La menace que Narcissa Malfoy découvre leur relation planait toujours sur eux.

Ce mois d'abstention avait été très difficile pour le professeur. Il voyait son filleul quasiment tous les jours, que ce soit en cours ou dans la grande salle lors des repas, et ces cheveux d'un blond unique ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler le père. Bien que les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais avoués la profondeur de leur sentiment, par peur d'être trop fleur bleue peut-être, ou aussi par peur de braver l'interdit par des mots en plus de le faire par des actes, malgré ça, Severus avait cruellement ressenti l'absence de Lucius.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui et qu'ils étaient seuls, tenir son engagement de ne rien lui pardonner semblait bien difficile.

Prit par un soudain besoin de tendresse, il se pencha, appuya ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Celui-ci chercha aussitôt à l'approfondir, mais Snape se recula tout de suite.

- Non Lucius, murmura-t-il contre ces lèvres douces. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'est le vrai sadisme, tu dois me laisser faire.

Le blond hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et ses lèvres furent de nouveau caressées sensuellement. La langue du brun les lécha lentement, en suivant correctement tout le contour. Puis Severus replaça ses douces lèvres dessus, ne faisant rien d'autre que d'y déposer de légers baisers.

Lucius avait fermé ses yeux depuis longtemps. Ils étaient rarement aussi tendre l'un envers l'autre. Le plus souvent, il fallait faire vite, en cachette, sans bruit. Une relation adultère telle que la leur ne leur permettait pas des amours très exacerbés.

Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son homme s'infiltrer avec douceur contre ses dents, il ouvrit la bouche dans un soupir et l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il avança les bras et posa ses mains de chaque côté des hanches du brun. Doucement, il l'attira à lui.

Severus se laissa faire et s'installa sur les genoux du blond. Leur baiser s'approfondit davantage, les faisant soupirer de délice. Les copies des élèves pouvaient bien attendre, et aucune potion n'était sur le feu. Le moment semblait idéal pour rattraper toute l'affection qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu réellement se donner.

Des hanches, les mains pâles passèrent aux fesses qu'elles massèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fasse entendre. Les mains de Snape n'étaient pas en reste : des cheveux soyeux elles glissèrent aux épaules fermes du blond. Elles tinrent le bas du visage un moment, maintenant le baiser plus fort, puis elles poursuivirent leur descente jusqu'au bas de la chemise. Un à un, du bas vers le haut, les boutons furent défait. Le baiser ne prit fin que lorsque Lucius dû lever ses bras pour ôter complètement sa chemise.

- Tu trouves que c'est sadique ça ? murmura-t-il en souriant.

Severus se contenta de lui faire un sourire énigmatique, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il embrassa la clavicule blanche qui se présentait maintenant à lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore voulait te voir au fait ? chuchota-t-il en passant sa langue à la base du cou.

- A cause de ton filleul qui aurait défier Potter à un duel en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Quand il fait des âneries, c'est mon filleul, mais quand il a un O en potion, c'est ton fils ? grogna Snape en se redressant.

- Oui, exactement, sourit Lucius. Mais… Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt d'un ton plaintif.

- Je retire juste ma chemise, répliqua le brun.

Il la retirai, effectivement, soulevant ses bras et passant le tissu par dessus sa tête, laissant tout le loisir à l'autre homme d'admirer le ventre plat et la peau brune. Une fine ligne de poil disparaissant dans le pantalon hypnotisa complètement Malfoy. Il tendit un doigt dans cette direction et la suivit, depuis le nombril jusqu'à la ceinture.

- Tout doux…, murmura-t-il sans vraiment se rendre compte.

- Et je vais l'être encore plus, susurra Snape.

Si Lucius ne s'était pas penché vers ce ventre brun pour y déposer une série de baisers, il aurait pu voir le sourire pervers et diabolique du brun. Et il se serait certainement inquiété de cela au lieu de faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à la naissance du cou qu'il mordilla.

- Embrasse-moi encore, murmura-t-il.

Severus se pencha et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts avant d'accéder à sa demande. De l'autre main, il caressa les flancs du corps devant lui. Toujours assis sur les genoux de Malfoy, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au pantalon qu'il commença à ouvrir. La position devenant peu pratique, il se laissa glisser au sol, attirant le pantalon avec lui, et découvrant par là-même la virilité du blond.

- Tu n'es pas en grande forme, constata-t-il amèrement.

- Tu m'as juste embrassé ! se plaignit Lucius.

- Juste… embrasser… répéta froidement le maître des potions. Et alors ? Moi juste un baiser comme celui là suffit.

- Prouve-le ! lança le blond d'un air boudeur.

Severus le fixa pour savoir s'il plaisantait, et décida finalement de relever le défi. Il se releva complètement, face au fauteuil dans lequel s'enfonça Lucius, toujours grognon. Il passa ses mains sur son torse, le regard ancré dans les yeux gris qui semblèrent soudain plus attentifs. Se caressant lentement, se léchant les lèvres, il soupira. Il avait toute l'attention du blond. Ses mains suivirent les courbes de son corps avec paresse, comme par obligation, jusqu'à la ceinture bloquant un accès pourtant très demandé.

La ceinture se défit dans un déclic froid qui réchauffa le spectateur. Elle glissa le long de la taille et tomba au sol. Deux doigts, simplement deux doigts. Lucius aurait voulu que ce soit ses propres doigts, mais non. C'étaient bien les deux index de Snape qui se faufilaient dans le pantalon, tiraillant le tissu. Une main ressortit pour défaire le premier bouton. Les autres suivirent tout naturellement. Les deux index reprirent leur travail en faisant glisser centimètres par centimètres l'avant dernière barrière vers le plaisir.

Lucius remua sur le fauteuil et changea de position. Il fut tenter de porter une main sur son sexe enfin dressé, mais un regard noir l'en empêcha. Le pantalon arriva donc au sol sans qu'il ne put rien y faire. Severus poussa le vêtement un peu plus loin et entama un demi tour. C'est une fois de dos qu'il décida de baisser doucement son sous-vêtement.

Malfoy n'y tint plus. Alors que les fesses brunes et fermes se dévoilaient et que le boxer tombait au sol, il se leva brutalement, dans le but de toucher ce corps offert.

Mais dans sa précipitation, le blond trébucha et s'écroula lamentablement aux pieds de Snape qui se retourna brusquement, surpris.

- Mais…, commença le brun avant de rire noblement.

Lucius se redressa en grommelant, pour se retrouver face à l'objet de ses désirs. Il cessa aussitôt de bouger et leva des yeux inquiets vers le visage du possesseur de cet objet. Celui-ci avait un rictus mauvais collé aux lèvres.

- Tu as été trop impatient Luce, susurra-t-il. Ouvre donc la bouche...

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais n'assimila réellement l'ordre que lorsque le sexe dure vint lui frotter la joue dans une douce caresse.

- Je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir la bouche, murmura Snape de toute sa hauteur.

Lucius baissa de nouveau les yeux et se lécha les lèvres d'appréhension. Il approcha sa bouche, embrassa le bout du membre rougit et en lécha la pointe délicatement.

- Non Lucius, insista Severus. Ouvre, simplement.

Le blond poussa un grognement, mais ouvrit la bouche. Aussitôt, le brun entra en lui et amorça de lents va et viens, bougeant les hanches avec rythme. Il vit l'autre homme se concentrer pour tenter de reprendre les rênes, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Le vrai sadisme Lucius, murmura Snape entre deux soupirs de contentement, c'est lorsque les choses vont à mon rythme, et pas au tien.

Le mouvement s'accéléra un peu tandis que le blond agrippait les hanches face à lui. Deux mains brunes vinrent se perdre dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elles les caressèrent, s'y enfoncèrent, et d'un coup, en même temps qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres, elles tirèrent la tête en arrière.

- Stop, souffla Severus à bout de souffle.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Lucius.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta le brun en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Un peu, grogna Malfoy.

- Je sais comment me faire pardonner, murmura langoureusement Snape en lui donnant la main pour le relever.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et tout en s'y acquittant, le professeur le poussa vers le fauteuil. Arrivé là, il lâcha la bouche pâle comme à regret et le fit se retourner.

- Je serais toi, je m'appuierai sur les accoudoirs, ou bien tu vas encore tomber, ricana-t-il en s'abaissant derrière lui.

Rougissant de plaisir et de gêne, Lucius se pencha légèrement en avant et posa ses mains sur le fauteuil. Il sentit une langue duveteuse et mouillée suivre la ligne de son dos et se perdre jusqu'à…

- Aaaaahh, Sev…

Snape sourit de sa victoire et passa une main de l'autre côté de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il enroula ses doigts autour de la virilité à présent bien dressée. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

- Et bien Luce, on dirait qu'un simple baiser te fait de l'effet finalement ?

Il n'obtint qu'un nouveau gémissement en réponse. Sa langue reparti en exploration, et automatiquement, Lucius écarta davantage les jambes. La main sur le sexe le frôlait à peine, dans des touchés lents et doux. Plusieurs soupirs s'échappèrent des lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang. Severus se releva, et tout en continuant à effleurer le sexe du blond, il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité.

- Aaahh…, gémit Malfoy.

Le doigt se mouva tranquillement, appréciant la chaleur d'un tel endroit.

- Tu en voudrais plus ? murmura Snape en se penchant vers son cou qu'il embrassa.

- Oui… S'il… s'il te plaît.

Severus en fit donc pénétrer un deuxième sans pour autant accélérer le rythme sur le membre et en lui, conservant cette lenteur paresseuse.

- Tu le sens mon sadisme là ?

- Oui, souffla Lucius.

- Et tu l'aimes ?

Le blond eut un long soupir avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Satisfait, Snape ajouta un troisième doigt qu'il ne put laisser longtemps malgré son envie de traumatiser davantage le blond. Celui-ci gémissait de plus en plus, et se contrôler devenait difficile. Il ôta ses doigts et positionna son sexe devant l'entrée.

- La démonstration n'est pas finie, susurra-t-il en entrant enfin.

Et au désespoir de Lucius, cette entrée fut extrêmement lente. Il en ressentait pourtant un vif plaisir. Ses chairs se dilataient progressivement, sa peau s'étirait, son propre sexe eut un premier sursaut.

En voyant cela, Snape décida de mettre fin au jeu et acheva de le prendre d'un coup de rein. Ils laissèrent leur plaisir s'échapper par de doux gémissements au même instant. Le rythme s'accéléra alors sensiblement. La sueur perlait sur le dos pâle que Severus entreprit de lécher doucement.

Le contraste entre cette douceur et la rapidité de leurs mouvements acheva Lucius qui jouit entre les doigts du brun. Celui-ci ressentit la contraction musculaire du blond autour de son membre et ne put se retenir davantage. Il le rejoignit dans la jouissance. Epuisé, il retomba sur le dos du blond qui s'accrochait encore au fauteuil, les bras tremblants.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Severus se redressa aussitôt, en même temps que Lucius qui lui jeta un regard effaré. Le brun lui désigna son tas de vêtement puis la porte de la réserve, tout en posant un index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

En quelques secondes, le blond disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, ses vêtements sous les bras, tandis que Snape, pressé par le temps, n'enfilait que sa longue robe noire de professeur, cachant le reste de ses vêtements derrière son bureau. Lorsque tout lui sembla à peu prêt présentable, il ouvrit la porte, reprenant son masque froid.

- Monsieur Malfoy, lâcha-t-il froidement après avoir constaté que l'intrus était son filleul. Ne devriez-vous pas être couché à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Non, professeur. Le dîner vient seulement de se terminer.

Severus s'étonna intérieurement de ce que le temps soit passé si lentement et laissa passer le jeune garçon. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut close qu'il quitta ses manières de professeur pour reprendre celles de parrain.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de père ? demanda le jeune insolent sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait rougir son parrain. Parce que j'ai appris que Dumbledore l'a convoqué aujourd'hui et...

- Et je suis très déçu ! s'exclama une voix froide.

Drago se retourna et tomba face à son père qui venait de sortir de la réserve. Il était bien sûr, habillé tout à fait normalement, ses cheveux retombaient impeccablement dans son dos et toute trace de jouissance avait disparu de son visage. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné.

- Papa ! s'exclama Draco en reculant d'un pas, légèrement inquiet. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était là ? reprocha-t-il juste après à Severus en se tournant vers lui.

- Parce que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, répondit simplement le brun en jetant un regard où se dénotait un certain respect vers le blond.

Malheureusement, celui-ci interpréta mal ce regard et en perdit une partie de sa noblesse. Il crut tout à coup bon de justifier sa présence en ses lieux à son fils.

- Je… Oui, Draco, j'étais venu emprunté une potion à ton parrain vois-tu. Mais…

- Tu n'as pas vu Dumbledore ? se rassura le jeune garçon.

- Si, bien sûr que si, et je te l'ai dit d'ailleurs, je suis très déçu ! Mais maintenant, je dois y aller, ta mère risque de m'attendre. Sev, ajouta-t-il en retournant dans la réserve, je t'emprunte un peu de cette potion-ci.

Il ressortit avec une des deux potions couleur sang qu'il avait vu au tout début de leur entretien et la montra à Snape. Celui-ci fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- En quoi as-tu besoin de ça ? siffla-t-il.

- C'est un aphrodisiaque n'est-ce pas ? lança Lucius en reprenant contenance dans un sourire. Et bien je crois que j'ai besoin d'exercice violent et ceci fera sans doute l'affaire.

- Quoi ! cria Severus alors que Draco prenait une jolie teinte rouge foncé. Avec qui veux-tu utiliser ça ?

- Avec ma femme quelle question ! répondit Lucius en glissant vers la porte. Draco, rejoins ton dortoir maintenant, ordonna-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

- Reviens ici tout de suite !!! hurla le professeur le plus haï de Poudlard qui n'osa même pas courir à sa suite de peur de croiser les élèves qui quittaient la grande salle.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas mettre sa réputation en jeu pour un adulte se comportant comme un gamin. Et surtout… il n'oubliait pas qu'il était nu sous sa robe. A cette pensée, il rougit furieusement sous le regard incompréhensif de son filleul qu'il mit aussitôt à la porte !

THE END

* * *

_Mais si, mais si, c'est la fin ! Un autre os est en phase de préparation. J'espère que celui-ci ne vous a pas déçu ! Sachez que depuis quelques temps j'ai un petit compagnon d'écriture très efficace. Il s'agit d'une souris qui semble avoir élu domicile dans mon plafond ! J'ai une chambre juste sous les toits, et j'entends des petits bruits de pattes au-dessus de ma tête, et même des petits cris touuuuut mignons le soir... Je me sens moins seule, et donc j'écris jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais, Griffouine m'aide beaucoup aussi. Tout le mérite ne revient pas à la souris. Voilà, c'était l'histoire de ma vie en quatre ligne. J'en parle parce que justement, je l'entends en ce moment. lolll Bisous et à (très) bientôt ! _


End file.
